joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pulsimann
|-|helmet on= |-|helmet off= |-|reel life= sammary Pulsimann is a charecter form teh gaem Pulsimann and is rlly pwarfulll. his so pwargful taht VS Battels Wiki does not hav a paeg form him b caus he would all ways wim lol. okay, now he hass one but ignore taht. things taht tel u if he wins or loses tires: hahaha what naem: Pulsimann were he comes form?: Pulsimann (THE GAEM NOT TEH CHARECTER DO NOT BE STUTID is he mael or femael?: mael age: soem years i guess clasife- closifi- clafalis- TAHT THING: c-lief teh stuff he uses in battels: supahooman fisical charactero- charectere- HE STRONK, OKAY?, electri city maenpullation, can go insaid gaems and wires,cannnot be toucheded, can traleport, can fly, rengeneration (mid-hi), can burrow onderground, can absorb damaeg,can shoot deudly lemons, can move tings wit teh mind, can create omnidirectional shilds, can do taht thing taht starts wiht "d" (you know, dat thing were you shoot a lot of things), can use sords, can copy powars and analize tem, can delet things, can use fire taht comes form hell, super sthealty, breaking the wal rite after teh tird wall, can maek ppl dans (via dis), can be even more stronker, good wit yo-yos, can trapp ppl in his helmet, wear charecters b com raw, non sentient data. good lawyerer (its teh son off apolo just ice, i think), can breate underwoter and in a vacum, ignore dinner and sleep tiem, adaptation (can generate resistans to tings if he is expoced to tem long enough. ex: became resistant to soul and fier manipulation aftr burnin himself with helfier over 'n over by acsident), statics rediction (reation speed), extrasensir perception (can "feel" minds, teir location n' intentions), can unkill himself,immortelity (tyeps 1, 2, 3, 4 and 9, existens is like a videogaem for him),uncausality (tyep thre, he lives in our hearts wether we liek or nah), resistans to soul, fire, ice (can travell alaska), plot (was part of a plot wear he kidnaped Rodry, but he simply didnt because he didnot feel like it. Rordy still got kid napped but that is another story), mind (resisted mind control from Doc IFrogotHisName. him mind is unbound to his fisical body), posion/diseas (has no organs or similar) and dark and bight tingies (the brightnes of his body never changes des pite of dark of lightness tere is. his vissor also has a funtion to make everiting look wit the saem amount off illumination alwais) amount off damaeg he can deal: too much (ins tead of trying to prove his the strongest like a dumy like oter ppl, he uses teh subjetive point of wiew off the oponent (or his) to define his stats. so his stats vary dependin of what oters (or himself) consider "too much") how fast?; very does he lift?:: no one cares lol teh thing that tels u how hard he can pawnch,; rlly hard durabel- darabil- duralibi...= to high', higerer with forpcefilds. imortality makes him harrd to un-revive (tere was a word for that, rite?) rango (that meens "range" in hispanic countries, i learnt it lasst week): enoug endurance: varys from limitles to infinite. oh wait, it is the same ting things he carries:'' *the pew pew canon:' a wapen that shoots deudly lemons (tey r actualy solar bulets, but deudly lemons sounds funier) *'thhe legendary cordboard sord:'' a sord maid of the strongest meterial ever, wich he can use from far away wit telepkinesis. iff Pulsimann is not teh one using itt, it b coms useles liek... liek a cordboard sord i gues *'a cool yo-yo:' its a yo-yo *'a dril:' Pulsimann whants to b come an archeologist one day *'a helmet under his helmet under his helmet under his helmet under his helmet under his helmet...:' & each one cann play musick an stor infnite data. also they r not breakable probably oter tings he smart?: yes (did this, has his own show were he explains tings) weak ness: hahahahhaahahaahajahahah atak thingyes\' *'volttacler:' remmember Pinkachuch final smash? yea, that one **'don't hug me i'm scared:' Pulsimann b coms an oversized taser (not litterally). he also produces a lot of heat *'thunder rayn:' its a tuhnder rain *'taek youre tiem:' Pulsi uses radi waves to affect teh mind of the opponent, makin them think half as fast. dissapears after goin to sleep *'fire taht comes from hel:' throws a blu flame, wich dissapears in a blue glow when it toucheses teh ground. if soemone touches the area whear it fell or touches the flaem b4 it fells, then it starts burning the soul & teh bodie while trapping opponents P K Fier style **'flaimthrower:' Pulsi puts a flame in each hand, then puts both hands togeter and blows **'burnin Pulsi:' Pulsi covers himself in flames and damages every thing he toucheses. technicaly this should not work since you can not be in fier if said fier doesnt consume you, but we simpli ignore it *'baby don't touch me, don't touch me, no more:' Pulsimann becoms transparent and is not affecteded by physical atacks *'copy:' Pulsimann focuces on teh enemeny and copyes what ever he whants from them **'mirror:' Pulsimann fites exacly liek teh opponent, and mimics everyting they do **'like a book:' based on the powers copyed, Pulsimann reeds the moves of the oponent with alarmin precision *'telepkinesis:' Pulsimann can easily move objects & ppl with his mind. it has a red-blu efect, so it may produce seizures **'shield:' Pulsi creates a telepkinetic shield *'pleas staph existing. tanks:' Pulsimann focuseses on hte enemy, 10 pressses Supr. **'and for my next trick, aim going to disapear:' Pulsimann deletes himself *'traleport:' Pulsi teleleports were he wants **'trale-frag:' Pulsi traleports insaid the oponent, wich goes flying away after being pushed by Pulsi's hitbbox **'trale-get away:' traleports teh opponent somewhere far away *Pulsidans: makes every body dans *'stronker:' Pulsimann remembrers tath most prorfiles now days are logicless, and his prower increases immeasurabilybi *'lol aim back:' Pulsimann coems back at peak after bein kiled to deaht (but only if tis guy does not disagree. that guy can also kil him 4 ever but that is not relevent). for Pulsi is liek puting coins in a arcade after loosin *'lol tyep 9:' lol tyep 9 feates; *exisistes in teh real worl *staped a big fish thingy *hass a grlfend (!!!) *wachess taht scary car commertial evrydayy (itt helps himm 2 slep) **frogget it, itt does not work anymoar. now he usess coffee *confused a green guy *peted a pupy <--importantt galarie0= Pulsimannlaug.png|Pulsimann laugs at you're week charecter Richy.png|hai Richy Pulsidanns.gif|Pulsimann victory dans Pulsimannback.png|y tere is not back ground? Pulsimannpewcanon.png|the pew pew canon Pulsimannyoyo.gif|u wish u where this gud wit the yo-yo Pulsimannblackhole.png|Pulsimann creathing a blapck hole (i frogot to put this above, sorrie...) Pulsimannpuppet.png|gud pup PulsimaninPokémon.png|Porkyman is a fun gaem PulsimanninSonic.png|wheeeee!!!1! Captura_de_pantalla_de_2018-07-15_13-06-52.png|What the... Captura_de_pantalla_de_2018-07-18_19-07-45.png|No, stop! Captura_de_pantalla_de_2018-07-28_13-20-18.png|I said stop! IMG 20190317 225242.jpg|Oh, and conceptual art. Why not? Others Pulsimann's Tumblr Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shitpost Category:Low Quality Category:Pulseman Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Black Hole Users Category:Lawyers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teleportation Users Category:THIS IS STUPID Category:Telekenesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Hybrids Category:Inmersion Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Wanked Category:Resurrection Users Category:Parody Characters Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analisis Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Data Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Inorganic Beings